Midnight Kisses
by Merthur4Evah
Summary: Sterek- Stiles/Derek- Male/Male- Slash Don't like, Don't read... Stiles is sore and tired after the big battle and events at the end of season 2, and this is what happened Note Written late at night. Also first Sterek story. Also "Spoiler Alert!" Reference to season 2 end, and Season 3 Beginning. Complete. Sequel- Saved By The Moonlight
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Kay, so I've recently became interested in the pairing sterek. I actually really love them. So I wanted to test the waters with this one shot. Please tell me if you guys would like more stories like this one. There is probably spoilers because i don't really have a filter in my brain for that. I don't own the characters, or the pairing. (Totally wanting this to be a reality in the next season.) Plaese keep in mind that I started this at midnight, and finished a 2 in the morning… Yeah I'm sleep deprived.

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

Stiles was in his room, Trying to sleep after all the events that had passed. He tossed and turned, always seeming to land on his bruises. Mostly it was his face, the there were some on his back, sides, and stomach. He waited for sleep to take him, but with his ADHD and the events that happened, it seemed impossible.

He got up and went to his window. He stood there for a minute, just looking at the outside world. It always surprised him that the world could be so peaceful, when such turmoil was going on right under it's nose. He sighed and opened his window to let in some air, and headed back to his bed.

"Stiles?"

It was faint, but it made him turn around. There, out on the roof, sat Derek, where just a few seconds before there had been nothing. Stiles stared with his mouth opened and looked around as if Derek was talking to someone else. After a minute he shut his mouth, and replied.

"H-hey, Derek." he said, drawing out the first syllable. "Eh, what are you doing here?"

"May I come in?" Derek asked. As if he needed permission. How many times had he come in her unannounced before. But something felt different.

"Uh, Sure. Make yourself at home." Stiles replied. Then Derek was standing in the room. He was wearing his normal black jeans, black boots, black shirt, and black leather jacket. This guy really needed to expand his color range. Or at least stiles had thought so on many occasions.

"There something I wanted to talk to you about." Derek said, coming closer. Stiles had to stop an involuntary step back. Derek came close enough for stiles to feel his breath. Normally when Derek was this close, he was threatening Stiles life. Only Derek didn't look mad.

Stiles could only stare, his overactive brain failing. Unfortunately his eye level was Derek's mouth, so he looked up to Derek's eyes. He held in a gasp. There was something in Derek's eyes, he didn't quite know what it meant. Then he felt a cool hand touch his left cheek. (The more bruised one).He closed his eyes, because it felt good in more ways than held in a groan.

"Who did this to you" There was a strange tone in Derek's voice.

"The cookie monster... I refused to give him any cookies." Stiles said softly with a light laugh. He still had his wits, beaten and nerve-wracked or not. He still kept his eyes close, for some reason he didn't want to open them. He heard a grunt come from Derek, and the coolness left his cheek to his neck.

Just as he was about to open his eyes, He felt rough lips touch his. It was almost hesitant, but when stiles didn't pull away, the kiss became rougher. And Stiles decided to keep his eyes shut a little longer.

The kiss became more passionate, and soon Stiles found that he was grasping on to Derek, and Derek had one arm around his waist and the other hand was still on his neck. Stiles couldn't quite figure out what to do with his hands. First, they were on Derek's arms, then around his neck, then in his hair, then grasping Derek's shirt at the waist. When Derek finally broke the kiss, Stiles was dizzy and his brain was even more useless. He still didn't open his eyes, But he felt Derek lick the wound on his face, then moved down to lick, suck, and nibble on his neck.

Stiles let out a moan, and felt Derek smile into his neck. He felt himself fall down on his bed, and felt Derek get on top of him. He felt Derek's lips return to his own he felt Derek's hands push up his own, and he started taking off Derek's jacket. Derek broke the kiss long enough to pull off his shirt and Stiles did the same. And the Making out resumed. After a little While, Stiles was aware he was asleep, and lying on his bed.

He opened his eyes, sat up, and looked around. His window had never been opened, it was now morning, and he was still fully clothed. He sighed, rubbed his hand through his hair, and fell back on his bed.

Why in the Hell had he been dreaming of Derek in that way. He decided at this point, that he was going to make an even larger effort to go out with Lydia. Be cause there Was No freaking way He was going to be with Derek.

Never...

No matter _How_ much that dream felt so good... The way Derek's lips felt on his neck. They way Derek's abs felt...

Damn It! He did not like Derek. He would go to his grave swearing this. There was no way on earth. Even if he and Derek were the only two people left on the earth. Although most likely it would be another werewolf that survived with Derek, but returning to topic. Even if he and Derek were the last two alive, he'd go find some sort of animal or something. Because, yes, even bestiality was better than being with Derek.

Derek.

He quickly called up Scott and asked for help training for lacrosse. After he hung up, he had to convince himself he wanted to get better to catch the attention of a certain strawberry blonde, Not a mean, deadly werewolf who could snap him in half.

He did _Not_ **Like** Derek...

No.. not _like_...

**Love**...

He _loved_ Derek freaking Hale.

Not that he'd ever tell anyone.

A/N: So I have another story for Sterek, but I wanted to get this done tonight. Hope you injoyed it. Please comment and follow me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I know It's been a while since I wrote on this, So here is the next chapter. I'm hoping to do one more, then starting another story line. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2:

Derek was lying on his bed after a long day. They had finally beaten the kenima and Jackson turned into a full werewolf. He had seen the sad look in Stiles eyes when he saw Lydia leave with Jackson. Stiles had also watched Scott and Allison leave together. Then he left alone, and broken hearted. In that one moment, Derek actually felt sorry for Stiles. Derek had personally faced such a feeling after Kate. Derek left, after everyone else, and headed home. That's where he was now, trying to sleep in his bed, in his room, in the abandoned train station.

At least, he was trying to sleep. He heard a car coming down the old dirt road. And, by the sound of it, it was Stiles. He growled to himself as he thought of what the hyperactive teen could want. He sat up as he heard the teen get out of his car, and was opening the door just a the teen was about to knock.

"What do you want."Derek stated, as the teen tried to recover his balence fom being jumped out of his socks.

"Hey Derek...Haha..." The teen replied regaining composer. "I wanted to talk to you about something... May come in?" Stiles asked hesitantly. Derek moved out of the way and started back for his room. Stiles came in, closed the door, and followed. It wasn't till the got to his room, and the door was closed that Derek spoke.

"What did you want to ask me." Derek stated more than asked. stiles shrugged.

"I wanted to ask how you do it. Being alone, I mean. Lydia was just starting to like me, and forget Jackson, when this all happened. Now, she's with Jackson again, Scott and Alison are together so he's no fun to be around. And I just want to know... How do you manage being alone, when it seems everyone else has someone. Even your three betas hang together." Stiles said, taking his time. And for some strange reason, Derek let him.

Derek had never wanted to be alone, but this was his lot in life. His family killed in a fire, his sister killed by his uncle who recently rose from the dead. Not that he'd willing hang out with said uncle at this time. Derek had to think. How did he manage... He guessed that it had something to do with waiting for the right person to come along. Derek looked at stiles questioning gaze.

"I Manage the same way as everyone else, I become a lone wolf, so to speak, while waiting for the one I'm meant to be with to come along" Derek answered after a few minutes.

"And what if you miss that one person, because you're alone. that's how I think. What if, while I'm out being on my own, I miss connecting to that one person. I've been told we get one chance at true love and I beleive it. Once you miss it it's gone for good." Stiles said, a strange tone in his voice. derek also sensed a strange emotion coming from him.

"What are you getting at, Stiles?" Derek asked, suddenly aware that Stiles has been moving closer to him the whole time.

"I mean, what if you're about to miss your chance of true love. Right now." Stiles said closing the gap, so that he stood face to face with raised an eyebrow.

"Stiles, I met you a long time ago, and will continue to see you, if that's what you're implying." He said annoyed. Just what was with Stiles tonight.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, only I feel like only now is the right time. If I miss tonight, I won't feel the same tomorrow. I think that if I wait til tomorrow, I will force my self not to feel this way." Stiles took a ragged breath. "I like you derek, I always have." And without warning. Stilies finished closing the gap by kissing Derek. Derek almost pushed Stiles away, but found himelf wrapping his arms around the teen instead. Soon Stiles was kissing his neck, and taking off his shirt. Stiles shirts came off as well. The Alpha let the teen push him on the bed and start to undo his pants. The alpha saw a grin on the boy's face before it moved downward to his cock. The boy began licking and nipping at the stiff member before him. Then he slowly began to take it's length into his mouth. The boy had suddenly become an expert on the matter of blow jobs. Derek closed his eyes.

He alloed the boy to lick and suck on his painfully growing Member. The boy also used his hand on and off to give his mouth a break. The Breaks weren't long though, for the boy soon had Derek back in his mouth. He let the boy finish him off, and it was only when he came that he realized something was wrong.

He opened his eyes and looked around. Stiles was nowhere to be found. He looked out his window and saw no signs of the jeep having been there last night. So it had all been a dream. Adream that cause a need to change his pants. He got changed and dressed for the day, then sat down on his bed.

The dream had made some things very clear... First, Was that he was finally fully over Kate. Second, was that he had feelings for Stiles. Feelings, he'd never admit to anyone. The only reason he admited it to himself was because the proof had been clear when he woke up.

Oh, who was he kidding. He'd been lucky to hide his feelings form stiles. And he was sure the pack would figure it out Imediatly. He sighed and stood up. He had to go for a run.

He Would not admit willingly that he liked that Crazy, Hyperactive, Clumzy, Idoitic, Irritating, Annoying, Kind, Sweet, Charming, Innocent, Hansome Kid. Yup, He'd fallen for Stiles.

He had fallen in love with stiles...

A/N: So here is a nice Sterek Chapter. I hope you all like it. Like I said earlier, I plan on doing one more chap for Middnight Kisses. But I plan on continueing their story with another title. So please look for it. And Please comment. I love to hear from you guys.. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so this is the last Chapter For this one. When I start the next one, It'll say that it's a sequel to this one. I thank you all for putting up with me. That last chap was hard because I'm not used to writing that kind of stuff. I even had to up the rating. Any way, If I don't write, I won't get any better Right? So, that's how I feel. This chapter is going to be toned down, but Sterek Still prevails! Here we go Chapter 3!**

Chapter 3:

Stiles was exhausted. He had just spent the day traing with Scott. Who knew it would be so hard to play against a werewolf. Scott insisted that it would help him improve faster, But Stiles was sure it was just because it was fun to use his werewolf powers. Their day of laccrosse had ended when Alison had called, and wanted to apologize for her behavior recently, and that she wanted to see scott.

So he ran off, and I was left to clean up the feild. I loaded everything into my Jeep, and got in. I drove down the road aimlessly. Until I got home. I went inside, to find it empty. My Dad had gotten his job back, so now he wasn't home drinking away his sorrows. That was good at least. He headed up to his room, and ditched his stuff on the floor, and fell onto his bed.

When he woke up, Scott was shaking him. He grogily opened his eyes. Some time had passed for it was dark and star filled out side. Stiles sat up and looked at Scott, who had an urgent look to his face.

"What's going on, Scott. I'm trying to catch some shut eye here, I unlike you need it." He said, but didn't get a chance to complain some more, because Scott interupted him.

"You've got to come quick. Derek's called a meeting of the pack." Scott said quickly.

"So? What's that got to do with me?" Stiles answered in response, already getting ready to leave.

"Because Derek Said to make sure I brought you too..." Was Scotts reply. Stiles turned to Scott wide eyed. It had to be important, if Derek told him to be there. He quickly finished getting ready, and the Boys left by the window so as not to be caught by the Sheriff if he was home.

The boys rode in the Jeep as they raced off. The head for the abandoned train station, Where the Alpha held all his meetings. When thay arrive Scott looked worried and relieved.

"Good, we're not the last ones." Scott said as the went to the building. The both hurried in, and roamed their whay through th building. There was an old office, that Stiles assumed would bee their Meeting place. When the Entered only Issac and Derek were there.

Stiles stopped at the sight of Derek. He had to fight blush as he remembered the dream he'd had not a day ago. He gulped before going to where Scott sat Motioning him. If Derek noticed his weird behavior. He said nothing.

"All right. we're all here." Derek said going over and closing the door. Scott looked around confused, before speaking.

"What about Boyd? And Ericka? Aren't we gonna wait for them?" He asked, raising his voice. Just when Stiles thought he'd have to hold him, Derek answered.

"That's why we're here. They been taken by a group of Alphas." He had worked his way back to the desk, and looked at the three of them. His gaze lingered on Stiles, but only briefly. He continued after noticing their stares. "There's a group made of Alphas, and they've come to see if I'll join...Or kill my pack..

"That's why they have Ericka and Boyd. They're hoping that'll make me come queitly. But I won't go, and I don't want to risk my pack." He stood up and started pacing. "It's too late for the other two, but if the rest of us stay here, You'll all be safe...Unless the kill me."

"We can't just leave them!" Stiles half shouted. "They're part of this pack too. We can't abadon them!" Everyone looked at Stiles And he looked down. "But hey, what am I saying. I'm just a human, and don't even belong here."

"I'm working on a plan. But I wanted everyone else safe for tonight." He sighed. Issac, Scott, Could you leave. I'd like to talk to Stiles alone." The boys stood up and left, but Derek stopped Scott just before he left. "Scott, you'd better tell alison and her father to watch out as well." Scott nodded and closed the door behind him.

Derek, and Stiles sat in silence for what seemed like hours. Niether bothering to brake the silence, and both thinking about their dreams. Stiles turned red, but Derek managed not to blush. Derek finally spoke again.

"Stiles...Ahem...I want you to know... You are just as much part of this pack, as the rest of us. We wouldn't have gotten past the kenima if it hadn't been for you." He said slowly. Stiles opened and closed his mouth several times before speaking.

"Speaking of which, What about Jackson?" Stiles dared not look Derek in the eye, and he was sure the wolf could hear his increased Heartbeat. It seemed to be all Stiles could hear.

"Jackson should be fine. He hasn't associated himself with us yet. So he should stay off their radar for a while. Plus I don't think he'd listen to me if I wanted him too." Was the reply. The silence continued until Stiles couldn't handle it anymore.

"I wanted to-"

"There's something-"

Derek and Stiles seemed to speak in unison. Stiles laughed and gestered for Derek to got first. Derek Sighed before standing and walking over to Stiles.

"I have something to tell you...I'd rather not, but this silence is killing me..." He said slowly.

"What?" Stiles asked dumbstruck.

"There's another reason why I consider you to be a part of this pack...You see... I... Ah, Dammit! I'm just gonna show you!" With this He pulled Stiles up, And kissed Him.

Stiles was Shocked. The kissed started out rough, But it smoothed out as Stiles began to move into the kiss. It deppened, and Passion rose. Derek soon Had his tongue in Stiles mouth, and Stiles was all too willing to keep it there.

"Pinch Me.." Stiles said when they stopped for air.

"What?" Was the response he got.

"I want to make sure I'm not dreaming this time..." He answered slowly. This made Derek pull away. "What's wrong?" Stiles asked, reopening his eyes he hadn't known he closed.

"You had a dream about me?" Derek asked, to which Stiles nodded. Not really able to speak. Derek Continued. "I dreamt about you..."

The two just stood there in silence looking at each other...

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW 

Scott was begining to worry. Derek and Stiles had been in the same room for almost an hour. And from what he knew of the two, fighting should have occured, and maybe Stiles storming out. He walked over to the door and listened. When He didn't hear anything, He opened the door. What he saw, would haunt him for months. There his best friend, and his Alpha, were Snogging. And quite Passionatly. Scott cleared his throat and the two broke apart to look at him. Stiles Imediatly pushed Derek Away.

"Thi-this isn't what it looks like... It's... Ah...We were just..." Stiles stammered. Mostly because of his brain, but also partly to being out of breath fron the kiss.

"Snogging each other... Half naked..." Scott said slowly.

"We're not half -" Stiles started, but stopped when he saw him self. His shirt and jacket was gone and his pants were unbottoned. He looked over to Derek. Derek was only missing his shirt. but that was like a normal Derek thing. They were bothe shoeless. Stiles laughed nervously. "hehe... Gee, I wonder how that happened..."

"I"m going to leave...What I just saw...is going to haught my nightmares." Scott said as he left. Stiles Opened and closed his mouth several times to call Scott back, but nothing came out. He looked back at Derek, who shrugged.

Within seconds, Derek and Stiles were making out again. It wasn't long before Stiles found himself on the floor with nothing but his boxers on. They stopped kissing for derek to finish undressing them both. He stopped before he continued.

"Are you sure you want to do this Stiles. I'll understand if you don't." Derek said. Stiles couldn't decide who he was trying to talk out of the situation they were in. If they took this step, there was no going back. Stiles looked up at the man in front of him.

"I've been wanting to do this, for a long time." Stiles said slowly, then pulled Derek's face back to his. Derek needed no other confirmation, and was soon back ontop of Stiles.

The searing pain that hit Stiles was nothing to the pleasure he felt as Derek hit his sweet spot on the first try. Derek stopped when he was fully inside Stiles, just to let him adjust. Stiles felt so tight around him, that he could only imagine how painful it was for Stiles.

"Please keep going..." Stilles said after a brief pause. Who was Derek to refuse. He slowly started moving in and out. Most the time he hit Stiles sweet spot, But on the occasion when he didn't, Stiles just grunted and pushed on. The two were soon lost in the pasion, The kissing long forgotten. Stiles dug his nails into Derek's back. And there were going to be bruises on Stiles where Derek's hands were.

Stiles tried to hold out for Derek to cum, and just when he thought he couldn't hold it any more, Derek Was holding Stiles up. They took a brief pause to kiss once again. Derek took this time to cheat, and started moving Stiles up and down while holding his butt. It was very soon after that Stiles came, Screaming Derek's name while doing so. Derek came right after, feeling Stiles Orgasm. The two laid down and held each other into bliss full sleep.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Scott was out with Issac when the heard moans and screams from the office. The office was pretty sound proof, but add werewolf hearing, and that's what you get...Issac tried to go to the office, But Scott stopped him.

"Trust me, You don't want to go in there." Scott said shaking his head.

"And why not? It sounds like they need some help in there!" Issac said, staring Scott down. Scott again shook his head, and Issac tilted his. "Just what did you see earlier, Scott."

"Something that will forever haunt me for months to come. It's probably gotten worse, so if you look now, It might haunt you for the rest of your life." Scott said. With that he let go of Isaac and walked away. From here on out, If Issac looked, it was his fault. Scott had warned him.

Issac looked confused. Scott wouldn't leave his best friend to be harmed...So what could have made them scream...Besides each other...NO WAY!

"They're _Doing_ it?!" Issac asked, although it was more of a statement.

"You didn't hear it from me." Was Scott's repy, as he settled in for bed.

Issac followed suit like a zombie. He couldn't get his mind around the fact that those two just had sex in a office. Mostly the Sex part threw him. He'd know Derek since before his dad died. Derek didn't just sleep with people. Issac went to sleep, having nightmares of the two. Scott was lucky, and had dreams of Allison.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Stiles woke up feeling sore. He didn't want to open his eyes for fear that the night before had been a dream like that last. But soon he could no longer keep them shut. He opened his Eyes to see Derek sleeping beside him. He smiled to himself and fell back to sleep...

**A/N: So this is where I'm going to leave of... If you want more, then please be on the lookout for my next story that has Sterek. It should be coming out in the next couple days. And those that think I went too far... I did make this an M Rating. Please comment. I'll post next Soon... I Promise! ^_^**


End file.
